duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-10 Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai
|Image = |Gallery = DMRP-10 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp10 |Release = June 22, 2019 |Next = DMRP-11 Zero Birth! Maji's Jornado 1059!! |Previous = DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!! |Block = Gacharange Series }} DMRP-10 Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai is the 10th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set introduces multicolored twinpact cards with Enemy Civilizations. Set Breakdown *This set includes 103 cards, including: **7 Ultra Golden Cards **3 Master Cards **12 Super Rares **12 Very Rares **21 Rares **31 Uncommons **39 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Mana Drive *Great Sin of Moonless Night *Great Sin of Sin Moonless Night Contents Ultra Golden Card *G1/G7 Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity *G2/G7 Mega Magma Dragon *G3/G7 Bolbalzak Ex *G4/G7 Miraculous Snare *G5/G7 Miraculous Truce *G6/G7 Ragnarok, the Clock *G7/G7 Demon's Light *M1/M3 Captain Aarukait *M2/M3 Wayball Wayball *M3/M3 Do Raganzak 卍, Daibanzai *S1/S12 God Gayondam *S2/S12 Imamugu, Senior Judgment Officer *S3/S12 Gimshou, Green Knowledge Silver *S4/S12 Jude Luka, Kyokugensei *S5/S12 Perfect Water *S6/S12 Daftphantoma, Necro Dragon Armored *S7/S12 Jawal Pendora, Shinjura *S8/S12 Goodlooking Bravo *S9/S12 EmoG *S10/S12 Blanky, Runaway Jet *S11/S12 Bangrid Cross Seven *S12/S12 Yamaion, Iokaio *1/103 Beaskes, White Emperor's Will *2/103 Saharan, Red Attack Silver / Red Magic *3/103 Emperor Doguro *4/103 Core Calibur, Mobile Base / Electro Shower *5/103 Exhaust Two Four *6/103 Szark Ban Winger *7/103 Sukima De Meer / Welcome to ~ here...! *8/103 Jogranma, Shimbatsushikou *9/103 Ziggy Thunder Bolt / Round One *10/103 MEGATOON Dokkandeiya *11/103 Greeji Fabnore / Vanish Death *12/103 Gappazeo, Kuderze *13/103 Papparapali Nights *14/103 Silt, Blue Defense Silver / Killer Tune *15/103 Pia Ni, Play Music *16/103 ♪ Play by Glory *17/103 Magu Kajiro *18/103 Jenne Topy / GYORAI-CANNON! *19/103 Healm Endion *20/103 */ Unavarez, Shigen /* *21/103 Hei-Nishiki, Goumon *22/103 Otsu-Isshiki, Moudoku *23/103 Ugoka Saruko, Darkness's End / Glow of Rebirth *24/103 Daipasatsude, Ranshin *25/103 Sin Koku Satsu *26/103 FASORASI Dokkan / ♪ Dowadokkannodo *27/103 Nidogyurion, Dragon Armored Car *28/103 MANGANO-CASTLE! *29/103 Rafusia Third *30/103 Pomirin, Rainbow Faerie / Rainy Atlas *31/103 Rinurijio, Dragon Armored Car *32/103 Kumana, Muny *33/103 Rokepan Manjiro *34/103 Felmel, Capturing Will *35/103 Jarly, Strange Stone / Sentimental Jarly *36/103 Trumpetora, Play Music *37/103 Shantan, Play Music *38/103 ♪ If you pass the Judgment *39/103 Dispene Yugrasil *40/103 Shake Shark *41/103 Magi, Mechanic / 「Power of Hand Des」 *42/103 Dangou, Hidden Ruins *43/103 */ Nobiamil, Shigen /* *44/103 Deep a.k.a. Waterfall *45/103 Jager a.k.a. Jet *46/103 Hei-Nishiki, Daraku *47/103 Khan, Misfortune Demon 30 / Okke Punch *48/103 Shure Dinga *49/103 Gal Morgani *50/103 Hasil, Misfortune Demon 51 *51/103 Beasbout, Kyosin *52/103 Brunrumble *53/103 Jet Reming, Dragon Armored / Lorentz Typhoon *54/103 SHUWAWA Sosoda *55/103 GIRIGIRI Chiktak *56/103 Depp and Chil's Circus *57/103 Souprince *58/103 Scup Third *59/103 Spring Seeker / Double Fall *60/103 Mortal Giant *61/103 Porndel, Megadel *62/103 Farie, Famik *63/103 Tasukete Resukyun *64/103 Chocolate Factory *65/103 Titsui, Evil Breaking Will *66/103 Rokka, Judgment Bond's Stop *67/103 Balus, Halfgod Elemental *68/103 Pureen, Ancient Growth *69/103 Alnashi, Apostle of Sluggish *70/103 Tsumodobil, the Explorer *71/103 Jockin Glass *72/103 TS-10, Shell *73/103 Clio Neck *74/103 Giafan, Dragon Armored *75/103 Coanco, Big Pirate *76/103 */ Kobitro, Nigen /* *77/103 Cyber a.k.a. Lion *78/103 Spiral a.k.a. Tornado *79/103 Aaru a.k.a. Heaven *80/103 Covert Peeping *81/103 Hei-Isshiki, Sasui *82/103 Holus, Halfdemon Nightmaster *83/103 Imerius, Light Ray Doll *84/103 Duran Beltran *85/103 Kabiwassan Man *86/103 Mandadamu, Jushin *87/103 Desatspider, Suisin *88/103 Radio Head *89/103 Sonysonic *90/103 The Tsukemen *91/103 Vocal Megahit *92/103 Dobolzaurus *93/103 Closet Beard Father *94/103 Outottsu, Kenkaya *95/103 Steamneon Street *96/103 Pakiraki Second *97/103 Tonbara *98/103 Soisoimi *99/103 Gaddura, Gaji *100/103 Botegutta, Shiguta *101/103 Mashmurian Rhapsody *102/103 「Flying～!」SENKKO *103/103 Campda Hohohoi Cycles Multicolored Very Rare Twinpact (A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Very Rare rarity.) * / — Saharan, Red Attack Silver / Red Magic * / — Core Calibur, Mobile Base / Electro Shower * / — Sukima De Meer / Welcome to ~ here...! * / — Ziggy Thunder Bolt / Round One * / — Greeji Fabnore / Vanish Death dmrp10-2.jpg|Saharan, Red Attack Silver / Red Magic dmrp10-4.jpg|Core Calibur, Mobile Base / Electro Shower dmrp10-7.jpg|Sukima De Meer / Welcome to ~ here...! dmrp10-9.jpg|Ziggy Thunder Bolt / Round One dmrp10-11.jpg|Greeji Fabnore / Vanish Death Multicolored Rare Twinpact (A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Rare rarity.) * / — Silt, Blue Defense Silver / Killer Tune * / — Jenne Topy / GYORAI-CANNON! * / — Ugoka Saruko, Darkness's End / Glow of Rebirth * / — FASORASI Dokkan / ♪ Dowadokkannodo * / — Pomirin, Rainbow Faerie / Rainy Atlas dmrp10-14.jpg|Silt, Blue Defense Silver / Killer Tune dmrp10-18.jpg|Jenne Topy / GYORAI-CANNON! dmrp10-23.jpg|Ugoka Saruko, Darkness's End / Glow of Rebirth dmrp10-26.jpg|FASORASI Dokkan / ♪ Dowadokkannodo dmrp10-30.jpg|Pomirin, Rainbow Faerie / Rainy Atlas Multicolored Uncommon Twinpact (A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Uncommon rarity.) * / — Jarly, Strange Stone / Sentimental Jarly * / — Magi, Mechanic / 「Power of Hand Des」 * / — Khan, Misfortune Demon 30 / Okke Punch * / — Jet Reming, Dragon Armored / Lorentz Typhoon * / — Spring Seeker / Double Fall dmrp10-35.jpg|Jarly, Strange Stone / Sentimental Jarly dmrp10-41.jpg|Magi, Mechanic / 「Power of Hand Des」 dmrp10-47.jpg|Khan, Misfortune Demon 30 / Okke Punch dmrp10-53.jpg|Jet Reming, Dragon Armored / Lorentz Typhoon dmrp10-59.jpg|Spring Seeker / Double Fall Shield Trigger Creatures (A cycle of creatures that have "Shield Trigger".) * — Balus, Halfgod Elemental * — Giafan, Dragon Armored * — Holus, Halfdemon Nightmaster * — Dobolzaurus * — Mortal Giant dmrp10-67.jpg|Balus, Halfgod Elemental dmrp10-74.jpg|Giafan, Dragon Armored dmrp10-82.jpg|Holus, Halfdemon Nightmaster dmrp10-92.jpg|Dobolzaurus dmrp10-60.jpg|Mortal Giant Vanilla Creatures (A cycle of creatures that have no abilities.) * — Pureen, Ancient Growth * — Coanco, Big Pirate * — Imerius, Light Ray Doll * — Vocal Megahit dmrp10-68.jpg|Pureen, Ancient Growth dmrp10-75.jpg|Coanco, Big Pirate dmrp10-83.jpg|Imerius, Light Ray Doll dmrp10-91.jpg|Vocal Megahit Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs